This project will explore several techniques for recording and statistically adjusting functional leadership behaviors coded from existing tapes of 24 problem solving groups. Its main objectives concern evaluation of methodologies aimed at improving the descriminant validity, act by act reliability, and applied potential of a leadership behavior coding system developed by Lord(1975). Two means of increasing the discrimant validity--adjusting amount of functional behaviors by solution time or total leadership behavior--will be evaluated in terms of their reduction in the correlations among functional behaviors and their effects on reliability. A recording procedure involving an initial coding, a recording, and a consolidation coding of behavior to eliminate discrepancies between the first two codings will be employed to increase the act by act reliability of leadership behaviors. The utility of this procedure will be evaluated in terms of resulting increases in interrater reliabilities and validity coefficients for consolidated as compared to initial codings of behavior. Finally, behavioral coding from audio and audio/video recordings of behavior will be compared. Resulting interrater reliabilities, average number of leadership behaviors recorded, and validity coefficients will be compared to assess the effects of coding behavior from audio only recordings. Such recordings are of interest due to the much greater ease of collecting audio as compared to audio/video recording in applied settings.